Life at Fairy Tail
by bxanie
Summary: Ever wanted to join a guild? Or let one of your characters join a guild? This is your chance! Follow the lives of new young guild members as they go on jobs and fight evil with their magic. [Rated T for language. SYOC closed.]
1. Form

**So hey guys. This is my new story that I'm gonna be doing. It's set in the future, most likely post manga/anime. I need Ocs tho. Atleast a few of them to work with. I got mine (Obviously)**

 **What you need to do for me if you want to be part of this story is copy paste this empty form, fill it in and pm it to me or put it in the reviews. Everything will be done through the pms btw. Disscusion? Pm. Want to know if I'm still active? Pm.**

 **Yeah about that this story might be on the mature side. I'm gonna rate it T since that is what most of the story is going to be but I will rate things M+ give trigger warnings if so needed. Also, I Support the LBGT+ Community so if you have any ace/aro character, trans character or bisexual characters feel free to submit them as well.**

* * *

 **Form**

Name:

Aliases:

Age:

Height:

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Hair Style:

Clothing (As detailed as possible)

Guild mark (Colour+ location)

Guild:

History (As detailed as possible please):

Scars/Birthmarks:

Pets:

Magic:  
Relatives (Also note dead ones):

Themesong (Not recquired but would be fun to know):

Crush:

Sexuality:

Personality (As detailed as possible):

Favourite food+ Favourite sweet:

Motion sick?:

Diseases?:

Hobby/ Special skill:

* * *

 **Example form**

* * *

Name: Candy Brandi Hades

Aliases: Hades, Sweet (By crush)

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Blonde

Hair style: She likes wearing her hair in a pony tail

Clothing (As detailed as possibles: She usually wears a light-blue hoodie with black jeans and red sneakers. The sneakers are decorated with light blue stars. She also likes wearing a light-pink dress with pink slippers though. It depends on her mood.

Guild mark (Colour+ location): Light-blue, right wrist

Guild: Fairy Tail

History (As detailed as possible please):Candy Hades grew up in a large family with many siblings. She was forced to do many things like play music. She grew into a talented musician soon after and she still is. Yet about 5 years ago, her mother was found dead in her room. Her and her siblings had nowhere to go until they met a very special mage.

Scars/Birthmarks: A small scar on er left wrist.

Pets: None

Magic: Secret for now.  
Relatives (Also note dead ones): Kyle (21, blue pegasus) Jared (24, lamia scale) Sam (16, Sabertooth) Kaya (Deceased)

Crush: no one but any girl really.

Sexuality: Homosexual.

Personality (As detailed as possible): Free-spirited and energetic. Curses a lot. She's very selfless like many of her friends but she's a very talented mage and musician and she takes pride in that. Her biggest sin is Gluttony, she eats a lot of cake yet never seems get fat

Favourite food+ Favourite sweet: Pizza+ lollipops (Canoften be seen with one)

Motion sick?: Slightly. Depends on how long the trip is

Diseases?:Nope

Hobby/ Special skill: Music prodigy

* * *

 **And you can add anything you feel like you need to. I'll be writing a prologue later and might include your character if you're quickly. Hahaha. Also, it's not first-come first-serve. I'll let you know when entries are closed.**


	2. Prologue

**So here the long awaited Prologue. I already accepted two Ocs and still thinking about choosing a few others. Don't worry, you can still sign up. :) Also, sorry in advance for grammar/spelling mistakes. I noticed that I made a lot of them yesterday hahaha (It was like 1 am okay pls.)**

* * *

"Why am I even going on a mission with you, it's so far away too." Candy cursed under her breath as her back pressed against the side of the wagon. She could already feel her stomach stirring. Of course her partner was silent. As usual. Candy couldn't remember the last time she said a word.

"Oi, are you breathing?" The white-haired mage turned to her and shrugged. Red eyes, white hair, almost like a demon. No wonder people called her demon eyes. Why her why did Candy Hades, of all people have to go with the person she liked the least. It's only a rescue mission, couldn't someone else have gone?

"Do you know if anyone else is going? To the town." She said something. Blair Valentine actually spoke and she had a surprisingly cute voice. The young Candy crossed her legs and glanced at the person seated across from her. "I believe some other guilds are coming. My brothers might be there."

She didn't seem to care, she turned away from me and leaned her chin in the palm of her hand. 'How could anyone deal with a person like her?' Candy thought. The wagon drove over a rock which caused the white-haired mage to bite down on her lip and yelp cutely in surprise. This only earned muffled giggles from Candy.

"Don't laugh! I'll put a bullet in your brain!" This caused Candy to laugh even louder, almost uncontrollably. Maybe she was teasing the scarlet-eyed witch, maybe she wasn't. Nobody would ever know.

* * *

"Oi, Candy, we're here." Blair gave the blondie a forceful shove which caused the other to fall over and rollover in her sleep. She was awake yet didn't want to get up. How candy-like. The other mage gave the blonde a weak kick and waited for her to open her eyes and sit up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." She whispered to herself, getting up and dusting off her pink dress. She slipped into her sandals and jumped out of the wagon. "Aren't those sandals banned?" Blair said as she followed her mission partner.

"They were. These are a little better, expensive to make though." Blair shrugged before stepping forward, swinging a backpack over one shoulder.

* * *

"Holy shit…I didn't know it was this bad." The young blonde said as she stepped over a piece of rubble. The hole city was in ruins, some things even collapsing as people passed over them. This area was extremely dangerous for anyone not prepared for it. Probably why the master send Blair and Candy in the first place.

"I heard the mages they have here are pretty strong, be careful." Blair chuckled before sinking into the shadows using her magic. "Don't make too much noise,

sweet." Candy rolled her eyes as they split up.

* * *

 **M+ Warnings (Violence, torture.)**

* * *

The people really were enslaved, being forced to work in the town. Magic production. People were pushed around and beaten around every corner. Blood was around every corner, splattered on the rocks. Cells made of wood were used to hold the slaves and prisoners. Magical chains and cuffs were used to keep the slaves in line. It all seemed like one big nightmare. Children around there from her age, 12 and 13-year olds all begging for mercy.

Candy was disgusted and horrified, her 13-year old self slowly sank down against a nearby rock, holding her trembling arm. She needed to calm down. This was why she came here, to help these people. Blair and Candy were the only ones suitable for this mission. She knew that yet…

She was forced to move to a tree once the enemy mages came closer, screaming could be heard as the two more masculine males pulled forward a little girl. Short black hair, green eyes, she seemed to be around the same age as her. She wouldn't stop struggling even as the men started torturing her, electrocuting her and Candy was forced to watch in horror. If she moved now she would…

She would…

"Hey don't you think that's enough! Go pick on someone else!" She was picked up by her neck soon enough. She couldn't handle them all on her own. They dragged her down to the spot the girl had previously been at, cuffed her and pressed her against a piece of rock. Candy didn't stop grinning. This big grin from ear to ear as they electrocuted her over and over and over. She didn't seem to bother, at all. There were no groans or grunts coming from her.

She didn't struggle when they picked her up by her collar and started beating her, that grin _never_ left her face. Her eyes seemed as if they were on fire, with rage. Yet she was having fun. A sick kind of fun.

"You really can't keep quiet. That's why I can't work with you." The mage that was holding her was knocked to the side and crashed into a piece of rubble. Blair appeared from the shadows and quickly used a katana to cut through the handcuffs, with the help of magic. "You take care of these guys, I'll free most of the slaves. I saw members of blue Pegasus on the other side of town."

Candy nodded as she stretched her arms and they started to get surrounded by sparks. As she snapped her finger a beam of lightning appeared and electrocuted the second of three mages. Moving her foot forward, the girl used her enhanced speed and magic sandals to charge in and deliver series of attacks to the last mage. They all seemed to be unconscious and that finally gave the young girl a chance to breath.

A loud cry came from where the prisoners were held, using her speed Candy arrived at the place soon enough. Another mage. There was another one and he seemed like the boss of this place! He was holding onto that girl from before. She screamed and cried and then…

Her body twisted. It seemed as if her arm just bend in different directions. It delivered a strong attack to the mage's stomach that's for sure. Was that magic? Candy couldn't tell. It happened again and again, her body bend and she delivered a surprising attack. As if her bones were made of rubber. Definetly magic.

She put her foot forward again and charged in, bringing her knee into the boss's stomach and sending him flying. Honestly her speed made herself dizzy sometimes.

"Are you okay?" She said as she looked at the smaller girl. She seemed to be crying but she was going to be okay now. All these people were going to be okay.

"Oi Candy, you're gonna get it from the master. You got yourself captured again. You are a fucking loser hahaha." Damnit Blair. Just as she was about to look cool too. "Hey, who's this? Your new friend?"

Candy rolled her eyes and turned to the smaller girl. "Hey, you should join my guild. Our guild. It seems like you can use magic. It'll be fun." Candy held out her right hand, revealing her light-blue guild mark on the inside of her wrist. "My name's Candy, what's yours?"

* * *

 _three years later_

"Hey can I have another soda?" Candy shivered as the guild doors opened and _t_ _hat_ shadow stepped in. Oh god. Not this loser again.

"Hello sweety~" Blair wrapped an arm around Candy's thin shoulders and grinned as she sat down on the stool next to her. She even stole the lightning mage's soda. Talk about rude. But this was the relationship they had. Rivals yet best friends.

"You guys at it again?"

"Pamela!" Candy jumped up from her stool with a happy smile on her face. "You've been gone for too long! I was about to come look for you!" The girl laughed while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I ran into some trouble with my partner. We're fine now though."

Candy chuckled, pulling her friend onto the stool on the left of her. Blair, Pamela and Candy. That's the new 'Strongest team' or atleast that's what was rumoured in the guild. They had no idea what was coming.

* * *

 **So yeah that's the prologue. Also I caný make it clear enough but this story is _post manga/anime_ please keep this in mind when submitting your ocs. And also I have already disregarded some of the characters. Ill let you know if I consider putting in your oc or not tomorrow. **

**Fair warning: All characters that are TOO strong will automatically be rejected. :) Have fun I'm gonna sleep or something.**


	3. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Okay so quick note. The prologue was in 3rd person view but I'll mainly be switch pov's now to show more light onto certain characters. (Also I don't have the entire storyline thought out yet. Hahaha…) So let's start chapter 1**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Candy's pov.**

"Don't go!" My hand reached out as large cry erupted from my throat. I started trembling, no, I was already trembling. Fear crashing down on me as if it was some kind of brick. I couldn't speak. Everything was a big blur before my eyes and I couldn't even move. What was happening? What was this utterly terrifying and disgusting feeling flowing through my body? Was this a dream? No this must be the end of one.

"Candy?! Candy are you okay?! Blair's worried voice. I heard it calling out for me again and again but I couldn't even mutter a word. I wanted to let her know I was alright. That she didn't need to check on me. That she could stay in bed and that I could handle myself. Those were my thoughts as she busted into room and successfully blew the door off it's hinges. I was there, on my bed, in the dark corner, completely petrified by fear. Nothing like this ever happened to me before. She saw me of course and she stood there for a few seconds. Maybe she thought I was okay and just pranked her, that it was just some stupid joke. But I can still clearly remember that frustrated yet stunned look as she ran across the room, making a hell lot of noise as her feet collided with the wooden floor.

My rival took my shoulders and violently started shaking me. I didn't even realize what was happening at the time. She kept screaming my name and shaking me, successfully bruising my upper arms as she did so, god, I think she was crying even. Eventually she bashed my head against the wall which caused me to, finally, regain my senses and take her wrists in my hands. Which, of course, caused my face to heat up. I was a sucker for girls. But at least that calmed both of us down. That calmed Pamela down that had been pulling at Blair without me realizing it. Calmed the people down standing in the doorway. I could even see Kasumi's tearful face. The poor thing, I made her worry about me.

I could see Blair rip part of her shirt off and press it against my bleeding head. I growled at her but she simply glared back. This was no time to argue, not that she would let me. She helped me up and let me walk, never letting go of me. If it wasn't for her attitude I might actually like her. Or do I? No Candy, it's not the time to be thinking about that.

"Bring her to Wendy." A deeper voice said from the hallway of Fairy hills. The head girl, the master, everyone's inspiration, Erza scarlet. She was dressed in a normal t-shirt and some shorts, not even wearing slippers. I guessed it was late but honestly my head was spinning and my body still trembling. I couldn't even think clearly, everything seemed to be one giant blur. Pamela had wrapped another arm around me amidst all the chaos. I couldn't stand on my own, I was too scared to even try. "Yes master." My friends said in unison as they started supporting me down the hallway, slowly but steadily.

There was this spare room that no one in Fairy tail needed right now. There hadn't been any recent sign-ups for a dorm either so Wendy started using it as an emergency Infirmary/storage room for unwanted stuff. The infirmary was used a surprising amount of times. Everyone knew Blair came there a lot yet nobody questioned it. The ladies trusted each other. If Blair had something to share she would do so in due time.

Blair pushed open the door and helped me in. They helped me to a spare bed and slowly put me down. The room almost looked like a real infirmary, curtains around the bed, cabinets with all kinds of different medicine. From magic medicine to mundane medicine, Wendy knew what she was doing.

As much as I wanted to speak, my throat still wouldn't let me. It was as if my voice had gone missing entirely. Only now I realized that my friends were both dressed in what seemed to be, pajamas. Or what they preferred to sleep in at least. Blair with a black one-shoulder shirt that was more like a dress, and Pamela in red shorts and a flower top. Only now I noticed that ring around Blair's neck, she even slept with that? Must be important maybe a gift from a friend. Well I was the one wearing a leather bracelet with my name written on it around my left wrist so I should maybe speak for myself. A gift from my twin brother many years ago. 'To cover up the scar' He added but, I never responded to this.

Wendy stepped into the room with a heavy sigh, a clipboard with files attached to it against her large chest. "Candy, Candy, Candy. I didn't expect you to show up." She said as she took a seat on one of those desk chairs with wheels. The name slipped my mind but she was rolling my way.

"Sixteen, Aries, average weight, average length and no medical file. Candy, what is wrong with you?" She asked me as she put the clipboard away and took my hands, I simply glanced into her eyes . I must have been on the brink of tears because she wrapped her arms tightly around me, to comfort me? To support me? To give me that little bit of strength I needed? I didn't know.

* * *

I ended up spending the entire night in the 'infirmary' Wendy let me sleep though. Blair and Pamela left soon after she gave them the okay. She said she ran test after test on me but I didn't seem to be suffering from anything and that it was just a normal nightmare. She concluded it might've been past trauma but, I don't remember anything that could've given me a nightmare like that. So vivid, so horrifying and nauseating. It literally left me shaking. She wanted to run more tests the next evening before I went to sleep and run more throughout the next night. If anything came up, she would notify me. So I decided to listen to her.

Kasumi came to deliver some of my clothes in the morning. My favorite jeans and hoodie. They made me feel comfortable and I was even able to put them on myself with some of my regained strength. Yeah, my body was still in shock, even after sleeping. I could barely speak but at least I could again. I thanked her. We weren't very close but, she was family, like everyone at Fairy tail.

I was able to make my way back to my room to collect some books and magazines. Wendy forced me to stay in the building for at least one more night. I was supervised while under the shower, to make sure I wouldn't fall. Wendy would occasionally ask if I was still standing and I'd reply by knocking on the shower door twice. I was okay now at least that's what I hoped.

The nightmare didn't come back and the next day, I felt completely better. Pamela hugged me when she heard, overjoyed by the fact nothing was wrong with me. After all, magic diseases were pretty devastating. Even Blair smiled…I think. I never knew it with her. She seemed so mysterious, I couldn't figure her out. Before I left Wendy told me something strange was going on in my brain as if something was missing yet she said that my body didn't seem to react to it in a bad way. If anything could've been the cause of that nightmare it must be that missing brain part. That or past trauma, which I didn't have.

* * *

The guild was filled with happy chatter and loud music, as usual. It calmed my mind and body, I felt at ease for once. I didn't realize how much I needed this. Almost everyone was here I mean, the parade was coming up soon after all. Not everyone was participating, like me. We simply had too many people. Someone had to take care of the lighting and since Laxus wasn't in town that assignment was given to me. Pamela handled the outfits and Blair was part of the parade with her magic. I had taken part last year and it wasn't all that exciting so I could handle not participating for once.

"Hey, did you hear? They say there's an extremely strong mage coming to town. S-rank level. They say he has someone here he wants to meet." An S-rank mage that didn't belong to our guild? Maybe someone from another guild paying a visit. I glanced over at Blair but she just gave me that usual growl. You could never ask her anything, honestly. "Did you hear Candy, Yukari came back yesterday. She said she wanted to speak to Pamela, it seemed urgent." Mirajane said behind the counter, handing me a soda.

"Oh? I haven't seen her since this morning. She might be on it already." I took the mug from the bar and slowly took a sip from my drink. This was the life. No parents, no family, no one to boss you around. No responsibilities.

From the corner of my eye I could see the girl we had previously been talking about, make a run for the door. What the hell? I got up, which only caused her to sprint faster. She didn't want me involved, that instantly meant something was awfully wrong. She talked about everything with me and Blair. With me especially. That look in her eye as she passed me by, that look of desperation and despair. I couldn't leave it. I couldn't leave it alone. It excited me. It fired up every little muscle in my body.

I had time enough to slip into my sneakers and focus my mana in my feet. No one was faster than me, not even Jet could rival my speed. I pushed the white laces into my sock and turned to the door. Taking a step forward, I raced towards it, passing Pamela half-way. I stopped when I reached the guild doors, spread my arms wide, and stood there, firmly. I would not let her pass me by.

"What's up? You in a hurry, huh? I have never seen you like this before." Pamela glanced to the side, avoiding my gaze. She was troubled, she was desperate. Her eyes seemed to almost plead me. But I wouldn't let her pass. Not yet at least. Explanation, what had happened? I needed to know.

"It's none of your business, Candy." That look of rebellion took on her face, which only excited me more in turn. I was heating up, wanting a good fight. I could feel the sparks surrounding my body, lightning running through my veins. She didn't even look surprised or threatened. She only got ready herself, her body bending and twisting in different ways. It looked disgusting but it was so powerful.

All the eyes in the guild were focused on us except…where was she? Where was she hiding? Oh….fuck. I felt a sharp pain in the nape of my neck. I went limb and fell forward. The world was spinning, my arms trembling. Fuck. Fuck. How did I not notice? Damnit…Blair.

* * *

 **Blair's Pov.**

I saw that look of excitement in her eyes, how she slipped her feet into her sneakers, that awful lust for a fight. She was going overboard. This was not good. Not good at all. I eyed Mira and she gave me that knowing look, handing me a syringe from behind the counter. Once I had it in my hands, I could already hear her loud, excited voice from the other side of the guild.

I focused my magic and re-equiped a katana. Placing it on the counter, I wrote a line of curses across the blade and used it to become basically invisible. It felt good, it felt oh so good to use curses. Even as the demon blood spread further through my body, it didn't bother me at all. It excited me, electrified me.

God she was such a troublemaker. I'm more of a babysitter than a team member. I caught her as she fell forward and simply let Pamela pass quickly, giving her a silent nod as she looked over her shoulder. I hated this. But it had to be done. This was Pamela's business, if she didn't want any help, then it wasn't Candy's business to interfere.

I carried her back to her stool and let her sit with her face leaning on the counter, what a stupid idiot. She was loveable, kind and fun but way too energetic and excited. She had a light dosage, she should be able to regain power over her body soon. That gave Pamela enough time to get on a nearby train or boat. "You need to get a handle on your magic, it destroys fucking everything if you don't pay attention to it. This way you'll never pass the S-class exam, you know." I said to her.

"I know…I just, I wanted to know if she was okay." She said with a pout on her face. Her lies were so easy to tell, I could read her like a book. Even now I could tell she wanted someone to fight and honestly, I wasn't one to deny her request.

"Tomorrow, before the festival, behind the guild. You and me, we'll fight. So keep your magic under control until then you useless troublemaker." Those sparkles in her eyes, I had to admit that she was undeniably cute sometimes. How did I even become her friend? Oh yeah, we basically joined the guild on the same day and were forced to stick with one another. Never fought so much in one week.

If only we could go back to those days..

* * *

 **So yeah, that's chapter 1. I have not completely figured out the storyline yet but I'm getting there. This chapter was mainly set-up for later events. Like how I mentioned the parade, the S-class mage approaching, Pamela running for the door. And of course the introduction of Yukari and Kasumi. Also I still haven't settled on all ocs yet, I need more diversity. So far I have only gotten really intriguing Females and some decent Males. I need more of those, males I mean.**

 **If you want to discuss something please send me a pm. (Even though they kinda glitched out? Idk what's up with it but it looks weird, hehehe...**

 **Now If you excuse me, I have a chapter to write for Grayza week. (I think)**


	4. Chapter 2: Battle with friends

**So here's my kinda shitty chapter 2. I'll make sure chapter 3 is better I promise.**

* * *

 _7 years ago_ _(_ _ **3rd person pov**_ _)_

" _Please someone! You have to help her!" A 16-year old male stood in the door opening, a girl in his arms. "Please! Please, I'll do anything, just help my sister.." His pleas were heard by the sky dragon slayer who rushed to his side, quickly starting her healing magic. The girl in the boy's arms was heavily injured and was emitting sparks. Blood, leaking from several wounds and running down the boy's jeans._

" _B-Bring her inside! On the bar! I-I'll see what I can do! A-And you too, you're bleeding too, sir!" The boy limped inside, as he approached the bar a worried Mirajane quickly shoved all the mugs off the counter. The men moved from their stools. The girl was placed on the counter, she wasn't conscious but she was definitely breathing. She was groaning and twitching and lightning never stopped surrounding her, as if trying to control her._

" _I need you to quickly explain what happened." Mirajane said from behind the counter as she stared at the boy. "…She…She exploded…I don't know either but, I didn't know she was a mage until now…" The boy said as she took a seat and held his bleeding arm, staring at his little sister with a pained look. "Please save her…"_

 _From the back of the guild, a young, red-haired girl came. She put her tiny arms next to those of Wendy's and she had this determined look on her face. The teenage boy looked at her and then at Mira who didn't seem to move. "She's playing soothing music for her. It usually helps calm the mind.." came from behind the bar. "Sound music…it's pretty rare, isn't it?" The boy replied._

" _So are boys who walk in with bleeding girls."_

* * *

Day after Candy's nightmare ( **Blair's pov** )

"She's finally sleeping…" I said as my back pressed against the wall, my arms folded. "This never happened before has it? Blair, has Candy ever been like this on a mission?" I shook my head, removing myself from the wall and walking towards the window as I felt Wendy's eyes follow me.

"She's just a very excited girl who likes music, sweets and well…excitement. Nothing like this has ever happened before…not since that day. I thought you knew that, Wendy." I turned to look at her again, I unconsciously glared at her yet, she didn't seem to mind it.

"Yeah. After all, I'm the one who wiped her memory." She rubbed the back of her head, she seemed to be really sorry and conflicted with herself. "What else could you have done..? It's not everyday that…no, it's not something we should discuss here. I have things to do anyway, take care of her for me."

"No problem."

* * *

Day of the festival, present ( **Candy's pov** )

"Blair! Fight me!" I said as I came running into the guild, leaving behind a cloud of dust as I stopped next to her bar stool. She rolled her eyes before taking another sip from her drink. "Not now. Don't you have to prepare things for the festival?" I growled lowly which was only met with another roll of the eyes.

"In an hour, behind the guild. Until them, entertain yourself, I'm sure Momo needs some help with the music and stereo's, why don't you help her out?" With a heavy sigh, I left her and went to look for the previously mentioned girl. She wasn't one to ask for help, from anyone. Closed-off yet she had this appearance that just screamed attention. Fierce red hair and she's quite tall.

There she is, in the corner, talking with what seems to be…Syril? The male with hair just as red as hers. They could've been siblings. That's what everyone in the guild said to be honest. They seemed to be doing just fine, why would she need my help anyway or him for that matter.

So on a whim I decided to forget about them and move outside where I found another one of my friends. How convenient. Then again everyone was preparing for the parade. "Yukari! How's it going?" She didn't even as much as look up at me. With her nose in that damn book again. "Oi? Oi Yukari?" I started waving my hand in front of her face in desperation.

"What do you want, Candy? Shouldn't you be resting after you went lights out yesterday?" Why was everyone trying to pick a fight with me. That or I get offended quickly, probably the latter. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kasumi? Or inside at least?" She shrugged before flipping over a page in her book. "She'll come back soon, she said she was meeting someone in town."

"Oh…" She returned to her book and every time I tried to get back to her she would glare daggers at me. "Scary~" I teased as I made my way back inside of the guild. Nobody needed help, nobody that could stand me at least. Something inside me told me to go look for Pamela but I had no idea where she could've gone at this point.

* * *

 **Pamela Pov**

The train ride was long, way too long but I hadn't expected any less. My home town was at the edge of the country, I simply had to be patient. I couldn't thank Kasumi enough. That one tip about them, about my parents. They were alive. Even after all these years, after all these damn years…they were alive. I hadn't even noticed. I hadn't even checked.

I had fallen asleep and the man seated across from me, shook me awake when we arrived at Elderwood. The town that had been destroyed merely 5 years ago yet now…now it looked more like paradise. The people were happy, music was playing and the town was radiant. Flowers, happily decorated buildings and laughing. Everything was so happy yet…this wasn't my home.

These weren't the people that lived her before. These weren't the people that I grew up with. This was a town for tourists and business men…this wasn't my home.

Without a word, I turned back to the station. If my parents had any intention to see me they would have long ago. It's clear to me that even they've been brainwashed by this new town. I didn't need it. I didn't need any of it. My home was with Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Candy's pov**

"The hour is over! Come on already Blair!" I was at her stool again. Don't ask me how time went by so quickly, not even I know. She put her drink down and sighed loudly before getting up, her red eyes rolling again. She did love to roll her eyes didn't she?

I followed her outside, and watched her stretch her arms. I was getting pumped, lightning running through my veins much like the day before. This felt like the old days. The days where we would fight like little kids, no weapons involved. But then, when we were finished, we would ask if the other was okay. She's my best friend and rival at the same time and it'll always stay like that.

She suddenly turned on her heel and threw one of those throwing knives at me. I was able to react but even at my speed, she had caught me off-guard. It grazed my face, leaving a scratch across my left cheek that was certainly going to sting later.

I took this at my chance, balancing myself on my heel, I did a backwards somersault to land firmly on my feet again. Yet, as I charged forward and reached her, she had already re-equipped a katana that my fists certainly weren't gonna break. I knelt and swung my leg forward in an attempt to sweep her off her feet, quite literally.

* * *

 **Blair pov**

How bothersome, fast like lightning. But that wasn't going to stop me. I took the opportunity to re-equip more throwing knives as I fell onto my back, this certainly prevented that child from landing a combo attack on me. Throwing a knife at her once more, she decided it would be better to retreat. A moment where we could both catch our breath. Even if she was used to moving fast, I certainly wasn't.

Changing my knives for a quiver and a bow, I aimed a shot at her. Fire arrows, if I was lucky she would absorb some of that fire and go knock-out. I pulled back the line and launched the arrow towards her, which she, of course countered with a simple lightning bolt. Counter after counter, we continued our endless fight. Thorn shirts, thorn pants, that's always how it ended. But not today.

As she was about to charge at me for the eighth time, A loud explosion could be heard in the distance which caught our attention. We both stopped fighting, knowing that right now wasn't the time for off-guard attacks.

"What was that..?" She said in a whisper, supposedly to herself. "Sounds like a fight or something. You know anyone that would pick a fight at this time?" She went silent for a little, a hand resting on her chin, she was lost in thought. It took several seconds for her to reply to me. "No but, I got a fair idea."

She had a hold of my hand within a second and pulled me forward, how nauseating. She was pulling me at lightning speed towards that explosion. Always getting herself in trouble. But that's why I stuck with her. To stop her from 'exploding' like she had done many years ago. God she looked awful on that counter.

Team lightning arrow. 'Speedy' was her nickname. The name you would give to your pet at age 10. The perfect name for an overexcited 16-year old. The perfect name for my best friend.

* * *

 **OH GOD THIS CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE. (I had a writer block during the middle okay I had no idea how to make this chapter longer so I did some character introductions. Also, if you're a detective you might know the cause of the explosion B) But that's only if you're a detective. Oh and before I go.**

 **SYOC Closed. I have settled on these characters**

 **Blair**

 **Pamela**

 **Kasumi**

 **Yukari**

 **Momo**

 **Cameron**

 **Leo**

 **Syril**

 **(+One character from another guild you know who you are)**

 **Sidenote: ALL THE GUYS I GOT HAD LONG BLACK HAIR IS THIS NEW FASHION. No for reals though, I have gotten so many pms. Oh and another sidenote, SYOC is nly temporary closed. I might open them later in the story for example villains or members of other guilds. Im gonna sleep now it's 2:27 and I still have to upload this. U.U Also + Note if you do really want to submit an oc please do. Surprise me with your ocs. (Im only saying this for people who really love this story ok.)**

 **P.S I have deleted half of the pm messages so send me another if you want to discuss something.**


End file.
